1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer displays, and more particularly to the automatic integration of a cursor and a pointer in the selection of menu items in a computer display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, computers have two general methods to select the position of a cursor on a computer display. The first method uses arrow keys, either up, down, left or right, to control the cursor to move sequentially through positions in either rows or columns of a computer. This first method is called discreet navigation.
The second method uses a trackball on a keyboard or mouse or a touch pad or other device to direct a pointer or other screen object on the computer display. The trackball or other device moves the pointer or other screen object through analog control of speed and direction to any position on the computer display. The cursor position can then be moved to the position of the pointer by for instance, selecting a button on the mouse or keyboard or tapping the touch pad. This second method is called continuous navigation.
In current computer systems, whether discreet or continuous navigation is used to control cursor position, both the pointer and cursor are displayed simultaneously on the computer display.
Similarly, in the selection of menu items, for example in pull down menus in window applications, the discreet navigational method sequentially moves through the menu items with each menu item being sequentially highlighted or otherwise differentiated in response to the arrow keys. Alternatively, in the continuous navigational method, a pointer moves under the control of a trackball or touchpad or other device to randomly select a menu item from the menu. Once the pointer overlays a menu item, the menu item may then be highlighted or otherwise differentiated by tapping the touch pad or pushing a selection button on the mouse or keyboard. Again in typical computer systems, both the pointer and cursor are displayed, without regard to whether the discreet or continuous navigational methods are used to select the menu items.
Furthermore, the pointer in typical computer systems remains in its last position despite the movement of the cursor. For example, when the cursor moves under the control of arrow keys in the discreet navigational method, the pointer will remain in its last position designated by the trackball or touchpad. This often creates confusion as to the location of the pointer, especially when the cursor has moved a significant number of lines from the last pointer position.
In addition, with the growing use of wireless keyboards and big screen monitors, users of a computer no longer need to be in close proximity to the monitor. At a distance, it is more difficult to discern the location of the pointer, especially during the selection of menu items.
As a result of these characteristics, the display of both the cursor and pointer in typical computer systems is distracting and confusing. A need has thus arisen in the industry for an improved method and apparatus for the seamless display of a cursor and pointer and selection of menu items in a computer system.